danelspacefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chronik der Seefahrer
Die Chronik der Seefahrer ist der Ablauf der Ereignisse, die in der Kampagne "Seefahrer im Meer des Südens" stattfanden. Quelle: Rasmus schwarze Segel - Piraten * mehrere Händlerschiffe * 2 "Forscher" ** einer ohne Auftrag ** das andere mit den Halblingschatzsuchenden (damals in der Vorsiedlung belauscht) "Silbermöwe" * 1 Kurier ** Schmuggelt ziemlich sicher - "Sleipnir" mit schwarzem Pferdekopf als Galionsfigur Nördliche Stadt (alte) ; Name: Kelkoda Drachenbesuche, Glockenturm * Tag 0 (ich nicht dabei) Tag 1 Dorf ?? Anlaufstelle; Name: Sanguara - 433 Einwohner Windbrecher "Blaue Hand" gute Bar, männlicher menschlicher Wirt * Vergangenheit (?), schwere Verletzung (?) "Dixie" weibliche Bardin, Elfisch - Adixiara - flüsternder Wirt, dunkelblaue Robe, Schlangengefährte Rakasta? (Streifen, Punkte) Jochen Punkte (Marissa) Neko? Wirt kämpfte gegen ?? * aus Tanika, ehemaliger Gladiator Dixie flirtet mit Nici nach Rettung Tag 2 Elf hat Gnomenpartner & Brief von ihm erhalten (Nici) auf unbekannter Dschungelinsel "Kleine Drachewninsel" - Ziel der Halblinge, vor Anreise auf Wasser Streit der Halblinge Gute Fallen auf der "Kleinen Dracheninsel" Tag 3 Halt zwischen zwei Vulkan.Inseln (davor Pseudo-Drachen bei Dracheninsel vor Kobolden); "Feuerzwillinge" (Twins of Fire) Katze (Jochen) hat seltsame Ansichten... ("Lauf unter dem Regen um nicht nass zu werden" - "schnell genug kalte Stellen berühren um durch Lava zu laufen") auf inaktivem Teil weißer Drache= (Er will uns alle fressen) Große Insel - "Tamradu" - Ansiedlung (Städtchen) ca. 14?? Einw. * Sprache Prattel Jessel (12 Jahre) der Sohn vom Postwart (Begrüßer zu Beginn) "kopfloser Ettin" - "Roter Eber" (Tavernen) Halb-Ork-Mönch (Wolfi, der Hund?) nahm mich gefangen Arianna, die Magierin - Lehrlingin beim saufenden Halb-Elf * war unfreundlich (Nici hat da ohne uns haarige Hand durch das Astloch gesehen) (Ebenen-Abschuss-Kanone) Tempel von Dolin gefunden * Herr des Kispratt (das Land). Herrscher über Kraft des Geistes / Vorstellung * (wollen Jochen und mir nix verkaufen weil wir zu dumm wirken) (Nici bei Arianna, aufDach, sieht aus wie humanoider Wolf, relativ ruhig, Laboreinrichtung, sie macht irgendwelches Arkanes Zeugs, macht Schutzkreis um das Viech, in anderer Ecke brodelt Suppe, Werwolf sieht ihr nur interessiert zu, nicht aggressiv; gebrodeltes Zeug, schießt durch Röhren, blaues Zeug tropft raus, blaues Zeug in Phiole, Phiole in Spritze; injiziert Wolf Zeugs, er wird aggressiv; reißt sich los, Kampf) Wir siegen, Gespräch mit Arianna, sie schickt uns die Ursache (Werwolf) zu suchen Tag 4/5? (2. des Monats) Chaos bei Morgenandacht vor dem Tempel xD, klaue Silberdolch. werde verfolgt, entdeckt Nici wird dabei im Tempel zu 5 Jahren zwangsverpflichtet Kampf gegen den Hoschie, knüppeln nieder, Akolyth wurde Nici hinterhergeschickt; wir plündern, lassen ihn stehen & gehen zur Magierin, reden mit Werwolfmensch; folgen zum Bauernhaus; Mimi Schäferhund? (Bauer = Schönling) Zur Zeit desAnfalls gab es Hohe Würdenträger in der Stadt Suchen im Maisfeld, finden speziellen Ohrring. Stil von bestimmtem Schmied auf anderer Insel Alibu? der Goldschmied fragen nach Corachan Solyas, dem Hersteller des Ohrrings; ist auf "Drei-Vögel-Insel" Nici kauft jede Menge Klamotten... (Verkleidung) Abgeordnete Namen genannt Handelsdelegation, kamen von Landufar (Ortschaft) (Brücken zwischen Windbrechern (Info)) (Info: Fliegende Schiffe zu mieten, irgendwo U-Boote) Magierin hat Zeit, Nici holt seine Klamotten Abfahrt Ankerung am Abend an Felsen "Steinerne Hand" 3. desMonats 2 Uhr nachts, Treffpunkt der Raben Himmelsfärbung am Morgen anders, Flugverkehr Abend neuer Fels, Totenschädelform Maut zahlen (5 GM) R.I.P. 7. des Monats Wir sind im Mittelraum, wissen aber (wegen 9 Wochen Unterschied) nicht was da war. Der hinterste Raum war wohl ein Alchi-labor, dort attackierte uns ein unsichtbares Wesen - Attack= Es folgte der achteckige Raum, Beschwörungskreis mit Unsichtbarem Pirscher. Natürlich haben wir gesiegt. Fanden da Beschwörungsfummelzeug. Warten bis Abend um hinauszuschleichen. 8. des Monats Raus. Wache erwischt uns, Elfe killt die ganze Aktion mit Auffälligkeit. Wache pfeift, Nachschub rollt an (insgesamt 4). Freundlich wie wir sind haben wir sie nur betäubt, kurz geplündert und weg. Einkaufen= Zauber vorbereiten: Ha, ich habe die Elfe gerettet (dauer-geheilt), sie ist mir was schuldig. Schlafplatzsuche, Mittelklasse ||Goldene Hand (Wirt)||Seliger Himmel||Grüner Schild (kräftige Frau)|| ||Freundlichkeitsgebühr 2 KM|| ||4er Raum 5 SM|| ||Abenteurerpreis 1 GM|| || || |Itemverschluss|| || || || || || || Ganz viel Handel. Tag vorbei 9. des Monats Katze fragt nach Werwolf. Ganzen Tag unterwegs ohne Erfolg. Nachts vom 9. auf 10. des Monats Steffi-Char verwandelt sich. lenkt Wache ab Wir stürmen; Ich zuerst, Steffi-Char wandelt zurück, u sieht nur Vorel Wache ergibt sich nach 1 Runde, Befragen! ha, was das ergeben hat Typ gefesselt, ab durch Gartengeheimtür Geheimgang hoch wir finden Tür zu Garten uninteressant, zurück schmaler Durchgang, führt in Schrank Ich muss rein, Katze zu __fett__ Diener da, Hexe (Steffi) reißt mich zurück, Diener rennt weg Wir reißen Wand auf, im Schrank Zwerg kommt, wandelt sich in Werwolf (infizierter, wegen Schadensredu.) Raus durch eine Tür, Elfe schreit vor Tür mit schlafendem so laut rum, dass es aufwacht fette Watz? mit Nudelholz Hexe schlägt sie, sie gibt auf 'Gruppenchronik nach Jan Jansen' Lunaratag, der siebenundzwanzigste Drachenmond im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ * Frühstück am Imbiss * Zarozinia von Schiff zu Taverne * Extreme Hitzewelle! 110°F (43°C) am Vormittag September * Zeraviel sucht den "Greenrunner", wegen der "Sandals of the Light Step" * Marissa, Zarozinia und JJ verteilen sich * Marissa unterhält sich vergeblich mit einem Bärwesen (Yagi) und trift dabei auf Zeraviel * Zeraviel berichtet, dass er ein magisches Kuriosum aufsuchen wird, dort soll es Infos zu den Sandalen geben * Zarozinia nimmt zur Feier des Tages ein Bad * Marissa findet einen Rakaster (Tigervolk), vorsichtige Kontaktaufnahme beginnt * Mittagshitze reicht bis 135° Fahrenheit (57° Celsius) * Zeraviel wird, bevor Marissas Gespräch beginnt, zu JJ gebracht um das Homunculus-Verkaufsgespräch zu dolmetschen; JJ versucht dabei die Überreste des vormals besiegten Iron Defender zu verkaufen * Der Händler scheint nicht am Homunculus interessiert (echt jetzt?!), empfiehlt aber einen Schmied; Zarozinia stößt derweil hinzu, aufmerksam geworden durch eine größere Traube an Menschen um einen wohlbekannten Marktstand * Der Rakaster, namentlich Takeshi Rakaster, bietet an bei ihm zu übernachten * Zeraviel drängt zum magischen Kuriosum, zum Magier im Berg * Im Schatten des besagten Berges wird es geringfügig kühler * Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen wir heruntergekommenen Yuan-Ti, nach Aussage Zeraviels sei dieses Volk böse * Nach einem Gespräch mit einem der Yuan-Ti fanden wir heraus, dass scheinbar regelmäßig Bettler der Yuan-Ti von dem "bösen" Magier entführt werden * Der Yuan-Ti wird für seine Informationsdienste reichlich entlohnt, wir erreichen anschließend den Turm * Anhand des Türklopfers erfüllt sich jegliches Nekromantenklischee * Ein kleinerer, älterer Humanoide öffnet die Tür, offenbar Halb-Elfisch (schon eigenartig, dass ich den Herrn während des Wartens genau so beschrieben habe!) * Zeraviels permanente arkane Sicht ermöglicht einen Vollkörperscan des Magiers. Ohne es uns mitzuteilen erkennt er einen Illusionsspruch: Disguise Self (Gerüchten nach gibt es eine ilithidische Eliteeinheit die diesen Spruch nutzt um Mordkommandos bei Drow einzuschleusen. Hüte dich, dunkelhäutiger Zeraviel...) * Der Magier empfängt uns freundlich und bietet uns bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten an, ehe wir uns unterhalten * Zeraviel beschreibt total kompliziert (manchmal ist er so ein SCHWÄTZER!) sein Anliegen * Der Magus wirkt einen Inventarisierungsspruch um anschließend bekanntzugeben, dass er keinen geeigneten Gegenstand hat * Sein Alternativvorschlag lautet seine Kristallkugel zu benutzen * Er scheint eine telepatische Kristallkugel zu besitzen, die der Erinnerung Zeraviels nach auch Suggestion wirken kann * JJ wird der Inventarspruch angeboten im Austausch mit einem Konstruktionsproblem bei dem Turm; der Magus plant einen magischen Raum zu erschaffen um mehr Platz zu haben * Nach Vorlage der Pläne zeigt sich, dass ein Fehler vorliegt, da ein mächtiger bereits wirkender Zauber angezapft werden soll. Bei einem Fehler würde dies ein gegenteiliges Ergebnis erzeugen * Zeraviel nutzt unterdessen die Kristallkugel. Er erblickt einen Fliehenden (der Greenrunner?), der von einem übergroßen Displacer Beast, offenbar infernalisch, verfolgt wird * Marissa erfragt einen Helm des Sprach- und Magieverständnisses sowie eine mächtigere Resistenzweste (beides wurde ihr noch nicht zugestellt. Vielleicht war das ein subtiler Hinweis, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nur ein Markenprodukt aus der Jan Jansen Manufaktur wünscht?) * Der Magus (PLATZHALTER), bekannt durch verschiedene Gelegenheitssprüche, sei nach Zarozinias Erinnerung bereits mehrere hundert Jahre alt * Er willigt ein uns bei der Identifizierung des gebrochenen Artefaktstabes zu unterstützen * Im Tausch gegen das Book of Infinite Spells bietet er uns eine nicht näher definierte Anzahl an Gegenständen aus seinem äußerst großen Fundus * Zwischenzeitlich schloss Zeraviel seine Ausspähung ab und wir teleportierten zur heldenhaften Rettung * JJs Expeditious Messenger bleibt zurück, als verabschiedende Sprachmitteilung * Der Kampf entbrennt, mächtigere Schadenszauber fehlen an jeder Front (Magier, pah!) * Sieg nach Punkten, das Monster flieht * Wir holen den Greenrunner und seine beiden Kumpanen fliegend ein, sie sind uns sehr dankbar * Sie erzählen uns, dass sie in Probleme gerieten, ihr arkaner Zauberwirker ging bei einem Steinschlag verloren * Wir teleportieren alle zurück in die Stadt, vor dem Magierturm landen Zeraviel, JJ sowie der Greenrunner, im Turm sind Zarozinia, Marissa und die Gefährten * Kaum wird die Tür von Zarozinia geöffnet stürzt ein alter Mann laut schreiend aus dem Himmel und schlägt vor uns auf dem Boden auf * Er sagt: "Ihr müsst mir helfen, die Welt wird untergehen!" * Anschließend fällt er in Ohnmacht November Lunaratag, der siebenundzwanzigste Drachenmond im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Nachmittags Vela * s Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", vo dem Turm des Magiers Iradel Shizar *Marissa versucht den dunkelhäutigen Mann zu verarzten *Da mit weiteren Maßnahmen zu lang gezögert wurde verstirbt er vor unseren Augen *Umgehend setzt der Zersetzungsprozess ein, offenbar war er weit über seiner Zeit *Eine magische Aura klingt nach, er fiel durch ein unsic ** htbares Portal *Marissa beschließt den toten Körper zu der Kathedrale der beiden obergroßen Maxi-Gottheiten der idaranischen Religion zu bringen *Zarozinia dimensionstürt uns zur "Kathedrale der dualen Herrschaft" *Viele Personen strömen gerade heraus, eine Messe endete *Nach Absprache mit einem Messdiener im Rang eines Akolythen wurden wir zu Ziradan, einem Kleriker Ahura Mazdas, gesandt *Was für ein sympathischer Mann, geduldig beantwortete er all unsere Fragen und wies uns höflich die richtige Richtung *Die Wege wurden teilweise durch Everbright Lanterns beleuchtet *Wir betreten einen runden Raum der sich turmartig in die Höhe zieht. Großzügige Fenster gehen bis zum Boden, eine unscheinbare Tür führt in die Gartenanlage rings um den Raum. *Aufgebahrt in der Mitte des Raumes liegt ein toter Mensch. *In einem bequemen Ohrensessel schläft laut schnarchend unser Ansprechpartner *Nachdem wir ihn weckten führt er uns duch eine weitere verborgene Tür in eine Leichenhalle *Wir durften die Leiche des Kriegers ablegen *Obwohl der für uns gewirkte Zauber Speak with Dead laut Aussage des Klerikers nicht gelang, begann sich der Leichnam zu bewegung und der Kleriker sagte wir hätten drei Fragen #"Was wolltest du uns vorhin mitteilen?" - "Dass die Welt untergehen wird." #"Welche lebende Person weiß noch über den Weltuntergang Bescheid?" - "Der Navigator." #"Was müssen für konkrete Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden um den Weltuntergang zu verhindern?" - "Das Opfer des Bären muss verhindert werden." #"Wo wird das Opfer des Bären stattfinden?" - "Im Nadir der roten Sonne." #"Wie lautet der Name des Navigators?" - "Yan." #"Wann wid das Opfer des Bären stattfinden?" - "Um 12 Uhr am 15.05. diesen Jahres." #"Wie lauteten all deine Namen zu Lebzeiten?" - "Par Adan." #"Welchen Einfluss habt ihr auf den Zeitstrom?" - "Keinen mehr." #"Wo können wir den Navigator Namens Yan finden?" - "Auf der Horned Lady." #"Wer wird der Auslöser für den Weltuntergang sein?" - "Eldon Shadowhand, Seth Ali, Baras, Par Adan und... Ruro." * Nach Beantwortung dieser zehn Fragen verstummt der Tote * Auf Rückfrage meint der Kleriker, dass sein Zauber - möglicherweise - von einem mächtigeren überlagert wurde * Das Opfer des Bären ist voraussichtlich ein Bärenopfer, religöise oder weltliche Hintergründe sind unbekannt * Der Nadir (Punkt exakt unter einem Himmelskörper) von Danelius, die rote Sonne, ist durch das Bewegungsmuster von Kaneda und Danelius ein exakt definierbarer Punkt auf dem Äquator * Der 15.05.1092 ist ein besonderes Datum, da Danelius und Solis in einer Linie zu Kaneda stehen, ein Equilibrium, die Tag-und-Nacht-Gleiche, findet statt. Außerdem gibt es einen Neumond. * Die "Horned Lady", ein Schwesterschiff der "Tüchtigen Maid", fährt Gerüchten nach noch auf diesen Meeren, jedoch wurde sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Möglicherweise fährt sie getarnt. * Die Namen sind primär unbekannt, allerdings klingt Eldon nach einem Halbling und Ali nach einer Person aus dem Land der Gewürze. * Allerdings soll nach dem Drachenangriff auf "Tor des Friedens" eine Abenteurergruppe eingetroffen sein die den animierten Oden des Drachens bekämpfte. Dabei waren Personen mit den Namen der Genannten. Sie rekrutierten Freiwillige, auch zwielichtiger Art, und brachten diese auf ein Schiff. * Nach der Informationsflut schwärmt die Gruppe aus um den jeweiligen Interessen nachzugehen * Zeraviel schrumpft die Leiche und verwahrt diese in einer Kiste * Marissa sucht einen Produzenten für spezielle göttliche Zauber (Mag denn niemand mehr Jan Jansens Qualitätsprodukte?) * Zarozinia trifft auf ihrer Suche nach den verbliebenen Gruppenmitgliedern der "Horned Lady" auf einen Yagi namens Ruro und vertieft sich mit ihm in ein Gespräch über arkane Künste * Jan Jansen sucht Iradel auf um theoretischen Beistand bei dem Konstruktionsproblem zu geben * Er erhält zum Dank den Inventarisierungsspruch und eine Einladung für die Durchführung des Experiments am nächsten Vormittag * Auf Anfrage wo Komponenten für Kriegsgeschmiedete zu finden sind wird er auf die "Schwarze Botschafterin" Eris hingewiesen * Marissa findet einen Hohepriester der entsprechenden Künste für den Gewünschten Zauber: Time Stop * Ruro bietet, nachdem Zarozinia erfährt, dass der Name sehr geläufig ist, seine Hilfe bei der Suche an und verspricht sie magisch zu kontaktieren * Es wird später, wir schreiben einen Daneliustag, den achtundzwanzigsten Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend * Zeraviel sucht den Magier Iradel auf, er konfrontiert ihn mit dem Gerücht der verschwundenen Yuan-Ti - dieser streitet ab - und seiner wahren Gestalt, die gemäß der Antwort zu abschreckend sei * Jan Jansen erreicht die schwarze Botschaft, im Innenraum wird er von vier Wachen und einer Sekretärin angesprochen * Nach erfolgreicher Bewerbung seiner Musikbox wird er trotz fehlendem Termin vorgelassen * Die Botschafterin bietet im Austausch gegen eine mechanische Sekretärin die gewünschte Information an * Er soll sich auf dem Nachtmarkt an den defekten Brunnen (ha, hätte ich mehr Zeit wäre das der spritzigste Spritzbrunnen der jemals gespritzt hat!) begeben und laut sagen "Ich glaube, ich habe ein Kupferstück verloren!" * Nach Erfüllung der Anforderungen öffnete sich eine Falltür und führte über eine Rutsche in unterirdische Gemächer * Ein älterer Empfangsgnom nimmt alle magischen Gegenstände in gewahrsam ehe Jan zu einem menschlichen Asiaten vorgelassen wird * Jansen trägt seine Einkaufsliste vor und sie einigen sich auf ein erneutres Treffen in einer Woche (06.04., Nachts) * Nach Rückerhalt aller Gegenstände wird er über ein Stuhlkatapult auf den Nachtmarkt zurückgebracht * Die Gruppe versammelt sich im Lauf des Morgens auf der "Tüchtigen Maid" und tauscht Informationen aus * Der "Greenrunner" willigt ein uns bei der späteren Überfahrt zum Nadir zu begleiten, damit JJ Zeit hat Zeraviels Schuhwerk zu fertigen * Das Magierexperiment findet erfolgreich statt und gewährt Iradel zukünftig halb-phänomenalen fast-kosmischen Stauraum * Der Yagi Ruro erklärt, dass die gegenüber Zarozinia erwähnte Prophezeihung nicht unbedingt schlüssig sein muss März Daneliustag, den achtundzwanzigsten Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vormittags Velas Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", an Bord der "Tüchtigen Maid" * Der Tag bringt starken Wind mit sich der die Hitzewelle fortweht. Starker, böiger Ostwind bringt Wasser und feuchte Luft mit sich. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und kurz vor Mittag bricht der Himmel auf und starker, dichter Regen strömt herab * Jan Jansens Totales Temperaturmesser (mit kostengünstigem Butterantrieb) vermeldet einen Temperaturunterschied von 20 Grad Celsius zum Vortag * Obwohl die klgüsten Menschen Elfen der Welt über den krassen Wetterumschwung nachdachten kamen sie auf keine Lösung * Das Schiff wurde mit Rationen bei voller Mannschaft für zwei Wochen beladen, die Gruppenkasse zahlte * Des schlechten Wetters wegen wird die Abfahrt um einen Tag verschoben, das Wetter wird sich in den nächsten 24 Stunden voraussichtlich verbessern * Jan Jansen nutzt die Gelegenheit um Rohmaterial zu erwerben und den verschollenen Zorg zu finden (dieser tauchte am Mittag nicht auf) * Marissa erwarb einen Ölanzug für Schlechtwetter * Es wird später, wir schreiben einen Wedanustag, den neunundzwanzigsten Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend * Zeraviel bequemt sich schließlich auch auf die Suche nach Zorg, hat bis zur Dämmerung jedoch keinen Fund * Zarozinia nutzt die Zeit um einen Spruch zu analysieren um diesen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in ihr Buch zu kopieren * Marissa nutzt die Zeit um ihr Inventar aufzuräumen * Auf dem Rückweg treffen sich Zeraviel und JJ; sie beobachten wie Zorg, im Regenmantel, von einem kleinen Wesen verfolgt wird * Durch Zeraviels Zaubermacht wird der Schattentänzer schnell besiegt und die Leiche heimlich zum Schiff gebracht * Zorg wird befragt während Marissa in heilt * Er wurde von mehrerern Ureinwohnern der Schatten, als solcher idenzifizierte man den Angreifer, überwältigt und verschleppt * In einer unbekannten Sprache wurde er befragt und mit magischen Waffen gepiesackt * Er riss sich los und traf uns auf dem Weg zum Schiff * Beim Durchsuchen der Leiche fand sich ein Zettel mit Wörtern auf der Sprache der "Dark One": Dark Crepper, Dark Stalker, Oktopus, Mindflayer, Drache, Lich, Mensch, Yuan-Ti, Grell, Troll * In der richtigen Sprache ausgesprochen aktivieren sie die Foe Hunter-Eigenschaft der Kurzschwerter * Auf dem Weg zum Tatort finden wir die Eisenwand, die für den Fluchtweg erschaffen wurde, in geschmolzenem Zustand vor * Die Eisenwand wurde von unserer Seite eingeschmolzen, sehr verdächtig * Wir kamen in einem kleinen Innenhof, zur linken fand sich ein kleiner Lagerraum mit einem riesigen unförmigen Eisenhaufen * Die Creeper traten aus dem Schatten und griffen an April Wedanustag, 29. im Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend Velas Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", in einem Hinterhof nahe des Hafens * Nach einem unübersichtlichen Kampf besiegten wir ohne Verluste die Creeper * Wir betraten den Raum und fanden Zorgs Besitz sowie weitere Ausrüstung * Diese haben wir natürlich sofort mitgenommen * Der Raum entsprach Zorgs Beschriebung: Steinern, großer Stuhl, zierlos mit zwei Türen * Die zweite Tür besteht aus Holz mit Eisenbeschlägen * Nach gründlichem Durchsuchen und Nachrüsten "klopft" Zorg die Tür auf * Ein weiterer Raum in dem sich ein Creeper und eine zauberwirkende Annis Hag befand * Plünderparty Mai Wedanustag, 29. im Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend Velas Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", im Inneren eines kleinen Hauses * Wir ziehen uns zurück * Nach kurzer Personeninventur (neun lebende Wesen, zwei davon übergroß, sowie sechs beseeelte Gegenstände) verlassen wir am Vorabend den Hafen * Wir setzen Kurs auf Danelius' Nadir, der Sturm ist weit genug abgeklungen, die Siee ist aber noch unruhig * Während der Anfahrt beratschlagen wir das weitere vorgehen ** die Strecke beträgt 500 Meilen ** wir beanschlagen maximal eine Woche Überfahrt ** am Nadir sind Seekarten weiß und unerkundet, die Gegend ist gefährlich für Schiffe ** das liegt an frei umhertreibenden Eisbergen, diese stammen wohl von Danelius' Einfluss als Herr von Eis und Eiszeiten (und Herrschaft) * Nach vier Stunden am Ruder, es ist etwa die erste Stunde des neuen Tages, wird Jan von Zeraviel abgelöst * Die bisherige Nacht war ruhig und unspektakulär * Zeraviel bemüht sich das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten * Die Sonne geht auf, angenehme 25 Grad Celsius und die See ist weiterhin unruhig * Ein warmer oder sogar heißer Tag steht bevor, klares Wetter mit leichtem Ostwind * Nach JJ wird es morgen etwas kühler werden, mit leichtem Regen und nordöstlicher Wind * Marissa übernimmt das Steuer, Jan Jansen identifiziert die Gruppenbeute * Durch die überdurchschnittliche Temperatur müssen die Wasserrationen auf zwei Gallonen erhöht werden * Wenn das Wetter weiter so bleibt, wären die Wasservörrate bereits in einer Woche verbraucht * Der Vormitttag vergeht ruhig * Zur zweiten Mittagsstunde entdeckt Zeraviel am Horizont drei Schiffe die sich eine Verfolgungsjagd liefern * Eines scheint ein Piratenschiff zu sein * Durch Zeraviel wechseln wir auf die Schattenebene * Wir bereiten uns auf die Seeschlacht vor * In drei Kilometern Entfernung rematerialisiseren wir * Zu Beginn nur Ballistafeuer * Entertrupp Zarozinia, Zeraviel, Zorg und Marissa dimensionierstüren auf das Schiff * Nach kurzer eit wurde der Piratenkapitän niedergestreckt * Die Mannschaft gibt auf * Zeraviel rettete das sinkende Schiff mit einem Zauber * Es entbrennt eine große Diskussion was mit den nun vier Schiffen sowie der überlebenden Besatzung (Idaraner und Piraten) passiert * Zarozinia will die Piraten als Mannschaft rekrutieren und das Piratenschiff übernehmen, die übrigen Schiffe scheinen ihr egal zu sein * Zeraviel ist unentschlossen Juni Wedanustag, der 29. Tag im Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Spätmittag In den Gewässern kurz vor einer unbekannten idaranischen Insel, an Deck der "Tüchtigen Maid" *Im gemeinsamen Entscheid überlassen wir den überlebenden Piraten zwei Beiboote samt Eintagsrationen *Auf Wunsch von Missy werden wir sie auf die Karavelle adaptieren *Die überlebenden Idaraner, sieben fähige Matrosen, wollen sich uns anschließen *Da Uneinigkeit über den Verbleib des von Zeraviel gehobenen Schiffes herrscht schleppen wir es zur Insel *Um die beiden verbliebenen Schiffe (Piratenkaravelle und Pinnace) zur Insel zu bringen, holen wir den Steuermann der Piraten telekinetisch zurück *Das Dock bietet nicht genug Platz, die Pinnace verweilt etwas außerhalb *Das Gepäck schwimmt JJ an Land *Unterdessen werden Zeraviel und Zarozinia von einem einzelnen Handwerker begrüßt *Unerwartet landet ein Adler in Form einer Halb-Elfe neben uns *Unbeeindruckt setzt Gandel, der zukünftige Metzger, seine Arbeit fort *Die Halb-Elfe ist ebenso neugierig wie unhöflich *Im Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass die gesunkene Kogge und die geschleppte Karavelle die dringend benötigten Vorräte und Ausrüstung bringen sollten *Ein Teil der Siedler, Kapitän und Offiziere sowie ein paar andere, wollten die Insel erkunden, sind allerdings verschollen *Da dies wohl die fähigen Personen sind willigen wir ein sie zu finden, um den Rest nicht sterben zu lassen *Während wir auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Spruch sind, spricht uns die Halb-Elfe erneut an *Nach einigem Zögern stellt sich die Formwanderlin als Nerys vor *Die drei gehen voraus, JJ bleibt zurück und beginnt eine Divination *Nerys stellt sich als hervorragende Spurensucherin heraus und findet eine Fährte *JJ erhält keine verwertbaren Informationen und folgt den Anderen, die erst 450 Meter weit gekommen sind (echt jetzt!?) *Nach einiger Zeit sehen wir eine Reflektion im Wald und folgen dieser *Noch nicht am reflektierenden Gegenstand angekommen finden wir einen Rucksack mit einem abgeschlossenen Buch, einen gewundenen kurzen Stab, fünfzehn Meter Seil, in Salz eingelegtes Felisch, getrocknete Früchte und weitere Nahrungsmittel für vier Tage sowie ausreichend Wasser *Es kam wie es kommen musste, Zeraviel öffnet das Buch und erblickt die Wirkung Explodierender Runen. Aus weiser Vorraussicht hatte sich JJ bereits fortbewegt. *Nerys findet weiterhin einen Siblerring mit Jadestein (magisch), eine mumifizierte Hand und gibt anschließend entnervt auf *Der gesamte Inhalt, außer den Stab den sich Nerys einpackte, wird der Gruppenkasse hinzugefügt *Nerys findet menschliche Spuren die plötzlich in echsische übergehen *Unter einem Stein befindet sich eine magische Eidechse die von Zeraviel in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt wird *Ein älterer, nackter Mensch liegt vor uns (Ranthalo) *Der Mann ist nach seiner eigenen Aussage bereits seit drei Jahren hier *Er sagt von dem glänzenden goldenen Schild verwandelt worden zu sein *Nicht überraschend stellt sich dieses nach kurzem Fußmarsch als der reflektierende Gegenstand heraus *Wir finden heraus, dass Gegenstände zum Schlüssel und Kreaturen zu Eidechsen werden *Zarozinia erhält von dem Schlüssel eine Eingebung und nach einer halben Stunde aufwärts, dem Gang der Spuren gleichend, finden wir ein Schlüsselloch *JJ findet keine Fallen und öffnet das Schloss *Es öffnet sich eine Tür, dahinter ein halb natürlicher Steingang mit einer hinabführenden behauenen Treppe *Im inneren kein Licht, keine Fackelhalterungen, doch der Lichtwerfer an JJs Ballistenbolzenschleuder sorgt für Helligkeit *In der Dämmerung steigen wir die Treppe hinab *Wir kommen in eine schlecht bearbeitete Höhle mit malerischen steinernen Figuren *Ein großer Gang führt weiter, ein halb verborgener Durchgang führt seitwärts ab *Zur Ablenkung schicken wir einen automatisierten Fußtreter durch den großen Gang und schleichen durch den Kleinen *Wir landen in einer Sackgasse *Zwei Gucklöcher erlauben den Blick in ein Schlafzimmer, verwüstet, mit einer halb verborgenen Leiche *Wir gehen aus der Sackgasse zurück und durch den Hauptgang *Wir kommen in das zuvor gesehene Schlafzimmer *Die Leiche ist eine Medusa *Wir finden leere Tiegel mit ehemaliger Steinsalbe *Das Schwert, das die Medusa durchbohrte, steckt noch und wird nach einem Gewaltakt mitgenommen *Magische Spiegel reflektieren den Block von den Gucklöchern zu dem Bett und dienen vorraussichtlich dem versteinernden Blick zu möglichen Beobachtern *Die Spiegel werden natürlich sofort eingepackt *Wir folgen dem zweiten Gang, er führt zu einer Tür, geöffnet auf "halb-orkische Weise" *Verschiedene verwüstete Räume legen sich uns dar *Am Ende findet sich ein achteckiger Raum mit Beschwörungskreisen und vier Runen: Beschwörungen, Planare Teleportation und Hervorrufung: Feuer *Ein Beschwörungskreis ruft eine Kiste herbei mit viel, viel Gemüse (Rüben waren nicht auffindbar) *Wir leeren sie für die Dorfbewohner *Es folgt eine Fleischkiste und eine Kiste die schreit "Genug gegessen!" *Zarozinia und JJ werden den Teleporter nutzen, JJ führt einen Sending Stone ''bei sich um Zeraviel im Notfall zu kontaktieren *Zaro und JJ landen in einem Kerker, mit ihnen zwei Insassen in der gleichen Zelle, um sie herum drei weitere Zellen mit insgesamt acht Gefangenen *JJ versucht vergeblich das Schloss zu knacken, Zaro benutzt einen ''Klopfen-Zauber *Die beiden Mitgefangenen stellen sich als die Verbliebenen des Inseltrupps heraus, der Kapitän und der Ranger (Offizier?) wurden von Wachen abgeführt *JJ verschließt vor den Wachen - sie wurden durch einen schreienen Gefangenen aufmerksam - mit einem Kraftfeld den Durchgang *So bleibt genügend Zeit um mit seinem automatisierten Einbrecher alle Schlösser zu knacken *Acht Sets magischer Gegenstände, bestehend aus Kurzschwertern, Ringen, Umhängen, Amuletten und Armschienen, werden an die nun befreiten Gefangenen verteilt *Zwischenzeitlich stellt sich heraus, das alle Rancar sprechen *Dem bevorstehenen Massenausbruch entgehen Zaro, JJ und die beiden Überlebenden mit einem mächtigen Teleport''s''pruch seitens Zaros *Wieder glücklich mit den anderen vereint erfährt Nerys von dem geretteten Kartographen (Keywan) von einem bevorstehenden Naturereignis: Zosins Komet Juli Wedanustag, der 29. Tag im Drachenmond, der dritte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Spätmittag Auf einer unbekannten idaranischen Insel, in der Höhle einer mittlerweile verstorbenen Medusa *Nach Berechnungen des Kartographen müsste der Komet schon lange zu sehen sein *Er erzählt viel von Göttern, toten Körpern, und einem alles verschlingendem älteren Bösen, und solches (langweilige) Zeug *Die Magier schwadronieren lang und breit, wie klug sie doch sind und das sie alles wissen. (Gähn. Ich sollte mir einen Homunkulus bauen der kleinere Dienste für mich erledigt, das wäre sehr praktisch.) *Wieder einmal kleidet JJ den namenlosen Echsenmagier neu ein *Der Echsenmagier und der Kartograf begleiten uns. Der schweigsame Überlebende kehrt in das Dorf zurück *Wir begeben uns zum ehemaligen Dorf des Echsenmagiers *Wir finden einige Ruinen *Diese werden gründlich von Marissa durchsucht *Zarozinia misst den Himmel ab *Zeraviel folgt einer magischen Aura *Nerys folgt Zeraviel *Der Kartograf kartografiert *Nerys und Zeraviel treffen auf einen Schreckenstiger, dieser geht allerdings nach kurzer Überzeugungsarbeit von Nerys uninteressiert wieder *Die magische Aura, der sie nachgehen, befindet sich unter einem Hügel *Marissa findet ein Werkzeuglager *Zarozinia wird gerade mit ihrer Berechnung fertig *JJ fragt den Echsenmagier, was dieser Hügel denn zu bedeuten habe. Er erfährt, gerade während Zeraviel den Spaten ansetzt, dass dort die Müllhalde geplant war *"Zeeeraaaavieeeeel!" *Ein Tendriculos erhebt sich. Größer als groß richtet er sich zu seinen gigantischen achtzehn Metern formloser Körpermasse auf *Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten und bewiesener Feigheit Zeraviels besiegen wir die Kreatur *Marissa, im Lauf des Kampfes von dem Tendriculos verschlungen, gräbt sich aus der nun lebblosen Pflanzenmasse *Die zuvor gesehene magische Aura erweist sich als adamantener Thron mit einer starken Verwandlungsaura *Es ist ein fu*king Spelljamming Helm *In gemeinsamer Anstrengung ziehen wir den Thron auf trockenes Land *JJs Expeditious Messenger ruft Zorg herbei *In diesem Moment fällt Zeraviel ein, dass er Nerys in Bärengestalt samt Thron auch teleportieren kann (Hexenmeister sind langsame Denker.) *Es wird später, wir schreiben einen Jamiratag, der 01. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend *JJ bleibt zurück und wartet auf Zorg um das verfluchte Schild abzuholen *Die anderen teleportieren auf das ehemalige Piratenschiff *Noira, Alisea und Sunja befinden sich mit Ray noch auf der Tüchtigen Maid *Der Schiffszimmermann, El-Baran, wartet auf dem ehemaligen Piratenschiff samt der sechs weiteren Idaranermatrosen sowie dem Piratensteuermann *Die beiden Schiffe docken vor der Insel aneinander an und Zarozinia sowie Zeraviel zelebrieren das Deplatzierungsritual für Missy und transferieren sie auf das ehemalige Piratenschiff *Der Spelljammer Helm wird auf dem Karavellenpiratenschiff im Unterdeck abgestellt *Zorg macht den Ausbau der Fluchplakette unkontrolliert schwierig, JJ bleibt aus Sympathie bei ihm und erklärt ausführlich die Enstehungsgeschichte der Spelljammer August Jamiratag, der 01. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vornacht Auf einer unbekannten idaranischen Insel, an einer namenlosen Menschensiedlung Noch 44 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung *Zur Nachtzeit hat Zorg die Plakette an einem großen Felsen ausgegraben, JJ und er kehren zurück *Die Ansiedlung ist ruhig und friedlich *Die restliche Nacht vergeht langweilig und erschreckend schnell, nachdem die vorherigen Augenblicke noch Stunden benötigten *Zur Tagzeit regt sich endlich etwas, die Welt wirkt konzentrierter und Nerys beginnt ein Gespräch mit Missy *Anschließend bittet Nerys Zorg alle zu wecken *Das höfliche Wecken bleibt aus, Zorg schreit alle zusammen *Missy ist voll von Nerys überzeugt *Obwohl die Gruppe skeptisch ist, wird die Entscheidung vorerst akzeptiert *JJ wurde mit einem Kielgang überzeugt *Anschließend zieht Nerys sich zurück *JJ spricht etwas mit der Mannschaft *Er erfährt viele interessante Dinge, unter anderem ist die Piratennation durch schwimmende Sprengfässer gesichert *Der Zimmermann, El-Baran, fährt seit vier Jahren zur See *Der Steuermann wurde freiwillig Pirat, aber er beteuert seine Loyalität *Das Piratenreich wird von Bord der großen Galeone "Balor" kontrolliert, ihr Kapitän ist Crimson, die Navigatorin Aranzul, eine mächtige Magieren, seine rechte Hand *Im Großen und Ganzen stört sich die Mannschaft nicht an einer Kapitän *Nerys kehrt mit einem Fass Rum zurück, vielleicht ist sie ja doch nicht so übel *Anschließend besprechen wir die Situation *Wir klären die wichtigsten Punkte und JJ wagt sich als erster auf die Zauberjammerpinne *Man fühlt, wie man Eins mit dem Schiff wird *Das Schiff bewegt sich im Verhältnis rasch über Wasser *(Ray hat Flugangst, haha) *Als wir starten fällt Ray aus dem Schiff und verwandelt sich in seine wahre Gestalt *Er schafft es nicht uns einzuholen *JJ stoppt die Maschinen und stellt fest, dass das Schiff schweben kann (meh) *Ray landet, wir setzen die Reise fort *Nach 'Ui' Kilometern verlassen wir Kanedas Gravitationsfeld *"Wir sind jetzt die Sternenfahrer!" *Nach 36 Sekunden haben wir Kaneda umrundet *Während Kaneda Danelius vor uns verbirgt sehen wir Tulrak, den Kometen *Kaum ist Danelius wieder in Sicht wird Tulrak unsichtbar *Wir nähern uns Lunara, insgesamt verging eine Stunde *Dank Jans profundem Wissen landen wir an einer schönen, gut aufgeräumten Gnomensiedlung - und eben nicht an der ilithidischen Siedlung *Wir wassern in einem nahen See *Ein freundlicher Gnom empfängt uns, Tilbanat Aries der Dritte, "Ari", begrüßt uns *Zeraviel behauptet, die Oberflächenverschiebungen von Lunara würden mit einem innenliegenden Süßwassersee zusammenhängen. Jeder weiß, dass es aus Zahnrädern besteht! *Überzeugt von Nerys ist Ari überzeugt, uns den Botschafter für außergnomische Rassen zu holen *Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel verlassen wir das Schiff *JJ soll dem Botschafter folgen *Zeri, Zari und Nerys werden von einem Gnomenkind angesprochen *Er bietet Hilfe, Informationen, Ware und eine Führung an *Letztere nimmt Zari an *Zari, Marissa und Nerys starten auf eigene Fast und folgen einem Plan des Botschafters: Zuerst zum Planetarium, dann zum Planarium *Zeri findet nebenbei einige Vogelarten, unter anderem silbrigweiße Raben, für die er sich sehr interessiert *Zari und Marissa und Nerys haben nebenbei einige eindrückliche Erlebnisse mit Riesenweltraumhamstern *Sie werden etwas herumgeschickt ehe sie ein großes, drakonisches Buch erhalten in dem Informationen über Tulrak zu finden sein sollen *JJ erfährt ein wenig über die Situation und Direktion zu Erschaffungskünstlern September Jamiratag, der 01. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Mittagszeit Auf Kanedas natürlichem Satelliten, Lunara, in einer unbekannten Gnomensiedlung Noch 44 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung * Vor wenigen Stunden noch auf Kaneda, jetzt schon auf Lunara. Die Möglichkeiten moderner Technomagie sind doch enorm! *Lunaras Silberwasser sorgt für silbrige Färbung bei der lokalen Fauna, es stellt sich die Frage ob auch bei der Fauna! *Der Effekt bei den Gnomen ist dagegen eher... geistiger Natur *Der Text ist ein langweilig geschriebener trockener, wenig unterhaltsamer Text über eine Verbindung Tulraks zu einem Großen Alten (Well, is it safe?) *Das Buch ist eine Sammlung verschiedenster Texte über Tulrak und Verbindungen *Das "Licht von Danelius" scheint nach Aussage eines Textes ebenfalls Tulrak ausradieren zu wollen; gemäß Danelius Willen hat man noch nicht einmal das Recht Tulrak zu sehen *Auf der Gegenseite stellt sich auch die Hypothese, dass Tulrak sich vor Danelius versteckt *Ein religiöser Text beschreibt den Untergang der Welt wenn Tulrak zurückkehrt *"Wenn die Macht von Danelius und Solis durch die Schwester geschwächt wird", kann Tulrak siegen *JJ erreicht das Artifizierungszentrum *Ein Jugendlicher übermalt gerade in erzwungener Sozialarbeit seine Graffitiparolen *Nach einem aufschlussreichen Gespräch über Politik und Obstbäume wechselt Universal Solvent den Besitzer *Das Zentrum betretend wird JJ sofort geblendet (später stellt sich heraus, dass ein flugfähiger Homonkulus mit Blitzgerät dafür verantwortlich ist; er fertigt Ikonographien von jedem Besucher an um Besucherausweise zu erstellen) *Er erhält heilendes Silberwasser, das ihm seine Sicht zurückgibt *Er lernt einen interessanten traditionellen Handwaffenschmied kennen, der ihm gerne zum Helfen mitnimmt *Der Schmied erzählt, dass er durch ein Experiment als Kind zum Dauerwachstum verflucht ist, aktuell ist er so groß wie ein kleiner Zwerg *Er arbeitet an einem Auftragszweihänder *Da er weder eingängig für Ratschläge ist, noch bereit seinen Hammer zu teilen, geht JJ wieder *Stattdessen betritt er ye big, grand Craftinghall *Gnome, Schmiede, Arbeiter, Gnome, Schnitzer, Metallarbeiter, Bastler, Erfinder, Gnome und viel Gewusel *Crahahaaafting Gnooooomes! ♫ *Bei seiner Führung gelangt Zeraviel auch in die Große Markthalle *Als erstes gelangt er zum "Auraland (ungefäär)" *Eine Zeraviel'sche Goldmünze entspricht sieben Chips *Der Markt bietet alles an unmagischer Ware, auch Ersatzteile für Kriegsgeschmiedete *Da er nichts von Interesse findet, lässt er sich von seinem kleinen Führer zu den Magiern bringen *Dort trifft er zufällig die anderen drei, die gerade aus dem Planetarium treten *Sie tauschen sich aus *Zeraviel erinnert sich, dass Rupax, der fünfte Planet, von Danica umrundet wird, mythologisch die Schwester von Sakar, Rupax' Sonne *Danica und Sakar stehen sich immer genau gegenüber *Zeraviel wird von seinem kleinen Führer zu einem etwas heruntergekommenen, kleinen Gebäude geführt *Neri folgt Zeri *Zeri und Mari gehen weiter zum Planarium, in der Hoffnung, dort einen Gnom zu finden der weiß, wo sich die Blitzachterbahn befindet *Durch eine kleine Tür gelangen Neri und Zeri in einen engen Laden mit Theke, ein Gnom kommt aus einem Hinterzimmer *Das hutzelige, alte Männchen, Gnomgalfm fragt, was sie wollen *Er bietet nur auf gezielte Frage an, faszinierend *Zeri erwirbt zwei Ringe, außerdem spielt er mit dem Gedanken in diesem Bestellbüro einen Gegenstand fertigen zu lassen *Zeri und Mari gelangen zum Planarium *Heute ist der Tag der offenen Tür *Zwei Gnome gnomeln lautstark auf Gnomisch *Zeri tritt als neutrale objektive Person in das Gespräch ein *"Links" war wohl nicht die richtige Antwort *Schlussendlich wird sie zu einer hohen Leiter geschickt, die nach oben führend in mehrdimensionale Gefilde führt *Marissa verschwindet beim Leiterklettern *Irgendwann kommt Zari oben an, Mari wartet dort schon eine Weile auf sie *Das "Buch der planaren Lokalisation" kann jeden, dessen Namen man kennt, aufspüren *Zari späht erfolgreich ihre Mutter aus *Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit entwendet Zari das Buch und teleportiert sich auf die "Tüchtige Maid" *Eine irritierte Mari bleibt zurück *Zeri und Neri kehren zum Schiff zurück *JJ beschäftigt sich stundenlang mit allem, unter anderem erfragt er Aufschriebe von Infusionen sowie einen gnomischen Ingenieur, der ihm noch etwas beibringen kann *Irgendwann wird er mit Maxileius bekannt gemacht, der einwilligt ihn zu lehren *Mari trifft auf Zari, glaubt ihr bei dem Buch aber kein Wort. Trotzdem willigt sie ein, ein gutes Wort bei dem Bibliothekar einzulegen *Neri und Zeri stoßen dazu, einigen sich dann auch darauf, Mari nicht aufzuhalten, sie wird die Gruppe nicht verraten *Zur späten Abendsmitte kehrt JJ zurück *JJ erinnert sich an Basti, den Achterbahnbauer *Da die Gruppe sich nicht einige kann wird lautstark diskutiert *Zari entschließt sich, den Achterbahngnom per Teleportationsspruch aufzusuchen *Das Buch soll für die Besatzung der "Horned Lady" genutzt werden *JJ erfragt noch eine Kristallkugel (bei der Gnomin im Planetarium) *Alle ruhen sich aus *Zwischenzeitlich schreiben einen Foclistag, der 02. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ *Früh zur Tagzeit erhebt sich JJ November, Anwesende: Markus, Rasmus, Oliver, Jochen, Stefanie Foclistag, der 02. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Tagzeit Auf Kanedas natürlichem Satelliten, Lunara, in einer unbekannten Gnomensiedlung Noch 43 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung * Maxileus, der neue Lehrmeister von JJ, von diesem liebevoll Maxi genannt, stellt nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass JJ so viel weiß, dass die Ausbildung voraussichtlich nur drei Wochen dauern wird ("Die Zwerge sagten, man braucht zwanzig Jahre um die Schmiedekunst zu meistern. Also habe ich sie mir in vier Wochen beibringen lassen.") * In diesen drei Wochen geschieht unter anderem Folgendes: ** Marissa beschäftigt sich mit dem Erwerb spezieller Stimmgabeln für den Zauber Plane Shift ** Am Vorabend des 06. Feuermonds erhält Zeraviel von Bastelhand seine Sandals of the Light Step ** Zur Nachtzeit des gleichen Tages trifft sich JJ mit dem Organhändler in Velas Kemrat um die speziellen Komponenten eines Kriegsgeschmiedeten zu erhalten; dazu wird er von Zeraviel mit Greater Teleport hin- und wieder zurückgebracht. ** Vom 06. Feuermond, Tagzeit, bis 10. Feuermond, Vorabend, erschafft JJ einen ** Zeraviel gibt ein Third Eye of Freedom in Auftrag, zudem erwirbt er eine Scrying Shard ** JJ beginnt zur Tagzeit des 10. Feuermonds sein Meisterstück: Den Blitzbombenwerfer; dabei erhält er Know-how von Maxi, der ihm Material und Essenzen zur freien Verfügung stellt. ** Zarozinia entschließt sich in der dritten Woche den Achterbahngnom aufzusuchen; dazu wird Zeraviels neue Shard für ein Scrying genutzt; nach erfolgreicher Ausspähung nutzt sie Greater Teleport um sich mit Zeraviel zu seinem Aufenhaltsort zu teleportieren ** Eine halb zerlegter Wagen befindet sich in dem Raum, offenbar durch einen Türmechanismus an der Decke in den Raum befördert ** Nach seiner Aussage befindet sich die Achterbahn im dritten Stock, er selbst arbeitet an einem eigenständig betriebenen Fahrzeug ** Marissa ist spätentschlossen auch dabei, yay! ** Die komplette Achterbahn wird von Zeraviel magisch untersucht, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war werden verschiedenste magische Auren festgestellt ** Nach Meinung von Zeraviel sorgt man durch Betätigung des Hebels in der Lore für die Aktivierung der Sprucheffekte ** Marissa geht nochmals zum Achterbahngnom, Basti, und fragt um Erlaubnis das Gefährt zu benutzen; neben seiner nochmaligen Erlaubnis erklärt er auch die Funktionen der Zauber, diese sind mittlerweile umgesetzte Verbesserungsvorschläge, unter anderem verhindert ein Zauber ein herausfallen aus der Lore ** Die Fahrt geht los und die Lore rast auf eine massive Metallwand zu ** Auf wundermagische Weise zerschellt die Lore nicht, sondern wechselt die Ebenen in schneller Abfolge, stroposkopartig flackern Bilder vor den Fahrenden ** Nach der wilden und nicht allzulangen Fahrt rollt die Lore auf einen plötzlich auftauchenden Poller zu ** "Dies ist Station B" verkündet ein Schild ** Nach einigen fragwürdigen Versuchen um die mögliche Ebene zu idenzifizieren entschließen die drei sich zu einer Erkundung des Höhlensystems. Man sollte ihnen Zagig Yragernes "Einhundertundvier simple Experimente zur Vergewisserung des persönlichen planaren Umfels" nahelegen. ** Gerade als die Gruppe ein wenig umhergeht setzt der erwähnte Rückkehrmechanismus der Lore ein, sie verschwindet. ** Nicht weit zu Fuß gekommen vernehmen die drei hunderttausender kleiner Beinchen die sich über den Boden bewegen - es stellt sich heraus, dass eine Unzahl winziger Spinnen quasi jeden Zoll des Bodens, der Wände und der Decke bedeckt ** Eine vermummte, behandschuhte, gesichtslose Gestalt bewegt sich auf die Gruppe zu ** Zarozinia erinnert sich sofort an ihre gute Erziehung und wünscht einen "Guten Morgen", Marissa winkt und Zeraviel staunt ** "Was wollt ihr?" zischt und hustet die Gestalt. Stimmbandreinigung gefällig? ** Sich räuspernd spricht die Gestalt plötzlich wesentlich freundlicher. Spooky. ** Mister Unbekannt wirkt unvorbereitet den erststufen Illusionsspruch mit dem man die Stimme verändern kann!!!! PANIK! ** Es ergibt sich ein Gespräch, das etwas um sich selbst kreist. Mittlerweile lässt sich eine Porzellanmaske erkennen, die das Gesicht der Gestalt verbirgt. ** Seiner Aussage nach ist der Ort vor Ausspähung geschützt. Insgesamt spricht er viel von Zaubern, scheint seine Passion zu sein. Die Spinnenschwärme scheinen unter anderem eine Illusion zu sein um ungeliebte Besucher fernzuhalten. ** Schlussendlich gibt er doch noch einige Antworten: Sie befinden sich in der Höhle der Spinnen im Spinnenwald, Kelustra ** Außerdem erwähnt er, dass Lernwillige ihn suchen, wenn kanedische Möglichkeiten der Machtsteigerung versagen oder nicht mehr helfen. ** Er stellt sich als der "Magier im Schatten" vor; die Legende sagt, dass es einen legendären, noch lebenden Magier gibt, der meist im Zusammenhang mit legendären, epischen Helden genannt wird, da er im Hintergrund beziehungsweise aus dem Schatten heraus Einfluss auf diese hat. Er muss bereits mindestens 5'000 Jahre nach Meinung von Zeraviel sogar mehr als 7'000 Jahre alt sein. Zudem weiß Zeraviel, dass er die Götter ausrotten möchte. ** Manche besonders vernebelte Personen, die fernab ausgegrenzt von der normalen Gesellschaft leben, sprechen - wahrscheinlich unter Drogeneinfluss - im Zusammenhang mit dem Magier im Schatten von "dreistelliger Levelanzahl" ** Das Gespräch entwickelt sich weiter, der Magier im Schatten verkauft magische Gegenstände epischer Macht (Angeber...) ** Dass Tulrak versucht die Welt zu zerstören kommt für ihn wohl nicht überraschend - vor seiner Zeit versuchte Tulrak es wohl schon einmal (da hat Tulrak sich viel Zeit gelassen...) -, war aber eine "neue und interessante" Information für ihn, woraufhin er der Gruppe einen Gefallen schenkt ** Getrieben von Gier und Macht scheint die Gruppe bereit nun alles Geheimwissen über den kommenden Weltuntergang mit ihm zu teilen... ** Eine einschmeichlerische Aufforderung von ihm, noch mehr über den Untergang der Welt zu erzählen, und sofort zitiert Marissa ihm die ganze Prophezeiung. ** Umgehend setzt Zeraviel ein und erzählt im Detail von den zehn Fragen, die wir dem toten Krieger stellten. (Genau, vertraut dem zwielichtigen, götterfressenden Spinnenbeschwörper, ihr Narren!) ** Er schmiert ihnen weiterhin Honig um das Maul indem er ihnen Ratschläge erteilt episch zu werden: Tötet andere epische Wesenheiten. (Merkt hier denn niemand, dass dies ebenso tödlich wie hirnrissig ist? Wie vielen epischen Wesen sind die denn in letzter Zeit begegnet? Ebenso gut könnte ich sagen, dass man Briefe am besten öffnet indem man sie vom Sender erhält ehe er ihn verklebt!) ** Er überreicht der Gruppe eine Phiole mit einem sich windenden, schleimigen Inhalt. Er sagt, dass ein Ausleeren oder Zerbrechen der Phiole als Kontaktmöglichkeit mit ihm dient. (Oh ja, ein spiomagisches Wesen, damit wir nie mehr ungehört miteinander reden.) ** Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall kehrt die Lore zurück. Der Magier im Schatten hat das Gespräch für beendet erklärt. ** Der Achterbahngnom erwartet sie bereits am Mondbahnstartpunkt, er hatte die Lore zuvor erneut zurückgeschickt nachdem sie leer eingetroffen war. ** Erfreut alle Testpersonen wieder lebend zurückzuhaben befragt er sie nach den Eindrücken und Erlebnissen, dazu macht er sich in einem Block Notizen ** Die Gruppe teleportiert sich anschließend zur Gnomensiedlung zurück. ** Zarozinia entscheidet sich schlussendlich ohne die Mask of Lies zu wandeln ** JJ erblickt während der Reise der anderen auf seinem Heimweg von der Ausbildungsstätte einen hellen Lichtblitz, ein wenig nördlich des Nadir Danelii, sowie einen hellen Lichtstrahl in Richtung Himmel. Dort verbinden sich dann zwei Sterne zu einem. Leider kann er mit dem Gesehenen nichts anfangen. ** Er eilt zum Planarium und trifft dort auf einen vieräugigen Gnom. Nach einigen Missverständnissen und einem Gespräch mit einer gut aussehenden gnomischen Putzfrau wird er zum Planetarium geschickt. ** Dort angekommen eilen gerade drei Gnome heraus, alle haben sich hervorragend verstanden. Der alte Gnom erzählt den Junggnomen, dass jeder Stern für einen Gott steht und nun scheinbar zwei zu einem wurden. ** Mehr erfährt man wohl von jemanden, der sich besser mit Göttern auskennt. * Nach Abschluss von JJs Lehre und Vollendung seines Meisterstücks schreiben wir einen Jamiratag, der 22. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Abendsmitte * Noch 23 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung * Die Gruppe, wieder vereint, fliegt mit der Tüchtigen Maid Richtung Tulrak * Wir geraten in den Einflussbereich eines anderen Schiffs und werden verlangsamt * Ein Schiff, eine Nautiloid, vollgestopft mit blutrünstigen zähnefletschenden Illithiden offenbart sich vor uns * Wir drehen bei und fliegen mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit davon * Die Nautiloid ist deutlich langsamer als wir, wir entkommen ohne Probleme. Offenbar sind wir deutlich schneller unterwegs als normale Schiffe. * Nach diesem Schreckmoment verkündet Zarozinia, die Navigatorin, dass wir vier bis fünf Tage zum Kometen bräuchten. Äußerst viel Zeitverlust, daher entscheiden wir uns nach Kaneda zu fliegen. * Wir schreiben einen Foclistag, der 23. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vorabend * Noch 22 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung * Beim Landeanflug auf Kaneda fragt JJ die halbe Mannschaft nach den veränderten Sternbildern bis auf Hinweis von El-Baran endlich Marissa als Kennerin hervortritt * "Der mächtige gute Herrscher idaranischen Pantheons hat sich mit dem Oberbösewicht verschmolzen." Ahura Mazdas und Angra Mainyu, ein grüner sowie ein magentafarbener Stern haben sich zu einem weißen vereinigt. * JJ beschreibt Marissa die Situation, allerdings kann sie sich nur an ähnliche Situationen, nicht aber an gleichartige erinnern. * Während das Schiff sich senkt vermutet JJ den Ursprung des Lichtscheins in Velas Kemrat. * Wir setzen Kurs auf den Freihafen! * Dort angekommen zeigt sich das Ergebnis eines Erdbebens; die Zwillings-Kathedrale ist gänzlich unbeschädigt, hat aber nun komplett graue Fassaden. * Marissa flitzt umgehend von Bord und befragt umhergehende Passanten. * Zeraviel und Zarozinia erinnern sich daran, dass der idaranische Pantheon ursprünglich einen einzigen neutralen Obergott hatte, namentlich XYZ. Ob dieser im Zusammenhang mit dem Weltuntergang steht ist ihnen allerdings nicht bekannt. * Wir gehen zur Kathedrale, der eine Zugang ist vernagelt, der andere von innen aufgebrochen. * Ein Person mit Schwarz-Weißer Kleidung, chaotisch gemustert, und irrem Blick springt aus einer Ecke. Stichwort: Irrer Priester. Anwesende: Markus, Foclistag, der 23. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, Vornacht Velas Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", im Inneren der neutralen idaranischen Zwillings-Kathedrale Noch 22 Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung *''PLATZHALTER'' *[Zwillings-Priester, drei Gläubige, Magierturm, Ausspähung, Nachricht; Treffen mit den Piraten am 26. Feuermond] *Aufgescheut durch Schreie der Panik eilen wir nach draussen und sehen gerade noch wie sich Portale, wohl zu anderen Welten führend, öffnen Februar, Anwesende: Markus, Rasmus, Oliver, Jochen, Stefanie Foclistag, der XX. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, UHRZEIT Velas Kemrat, "Der Freihafen", vor der Kaverne des Magierturms Noch YY Tage bis zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung *Die Portale, die sich öffneten, spucken eine Unmenge an Aberrationen, darunter ein schrecklicher Augenfürst aus den finstersten Alpträumen, heraus *Der Betrachter verhöhnt und attackiert munter die panischen Stadtbewohner, das ganze können wir aus dreißig Meter Entfernung gut beobachten *Hektische Vorbereitungen werden getroffen *Der Betrachter hatte uns noch nicht gemerkt, das Überraschungsmoment ist auf unserer Seite als wir angreifen *Dank der mächtigen Magie ist der Gegner schnell besiegt, der ärgste Schaden auf unserer Seite ist eine versteinerte Marissa *Da niemand ein geeignetes Gegenmittel besitzt kehren wir zum Magierturm zurück *Dort wird gerade ein Illithid aus einem oberen Fenster vor unsere Füße geschleudert *Obwohl der Körper nach kurzer Betrachtung leblos scheint erhebt sich die Kreatur kurz darauf, der Leichnam greift uns an *Zeraviel beendet die Sache mit einer Auflösung *Zarozinia erkundet kurz darauf den Turm des Magiers, findet aber nur dessen leblose Leiche vor; allerdings verkündet eine körperlose Stimme, dass er nicht tot sei und zurückkehren würde *Die Magierin erblickt noch ein kleines Portal, das sich gerade schließt und blickt hindurch; ein Tentakel ergreift sie, sie kann sich aber feurig lösen *Ebenso erfährt sie, dass nicht nur Tulrak sondern nun auch ein zweites Großes Übel die Welt bedroht *Nach einigen Nachforschungen bringt die Gruppe in Erfahrung, dass die Portale auch außerhalb der Stadt erfahren sind *Zeraviel verlässt mit Marissa die Stadt und besucht mit der Zauberjammer verschiedene Orte, unter anderem den Mond Foclistag, der 25. Tag im Feuermond, der vierte Monat im Jahr des Glücks, 1092 AZ, UHRZEIT - Zarozinia hat sich für die Nacht im Turm des verstorbenen Magiers einquartiert - Dort findet sie zufällig eine Geheimtür die sie nach langem Treppengang zu einer magisch gesicherten Hochsicherheits-Adamanttür führt - Eingeschüchtert von den mächtigen arkanen Runen zieht sie sich zurück und ruht für die Nacht Januar 2017, Anwesende: Markus, Oliver, Jochen, Stefanie Schätzungsweise der 27. Tag im Feuermond, 1092 AZ In der Zwischenzeit haben konnten wir den Toten befragen. 1. Frage: Wie lauten die Namen der Artefakte? Antwort: Amulett der Zeit, Messer der Erinnerung, Komisch Dings Bums Waffe des Raumes, Kiste des Lebens. 2. Frage: Was wollt ihr am Nadir Daneliis? Antwort: Große Macht. 3. Frage: Wie wollt ihr diese Macht erlangen? Antwort: Dem Bären weg nehmen. 4. Frage: Warum ist der Bär so mächtig? Antwort: Weil er dann die Macht von Tulrak bekommt. Später am Tag: *Den Navigator der Horned Lady aufgesucht und ihn befragt. Die Antworten waren schmierig und ausweichend. *Entschluss gefasst den Navigator namens Yan gefangen zu nehmen und dann zu befragen. *Yan wirft uns nach unseren ersten Angriffen einen Psi-Spruch entgegen der Zorg in ein Ektoplasma-Ei einschließt. *Ausführung scheitert an einem eindrucksvollen, aber in diesem Fall nicht hilfreichen Zauber von mir. Ein 40 Fuss großes und 20 Fuss hohes Feld an offengelegten Blutandern behindert die Sicht doch erheblich. Navigator flüchtet in die Ätherische Ebene. *Marissa versucht ihm zu folgen, verliert ihn aber. *Zorg wird dann von Marissa und Zeraviel aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit. *Planung wie wir weiter vorgehen, da wir alle davon ausgehen dass der Navigator seine Kameraden aufsuchen und denen alles erzählen wird. *Wir schicken Jan Jansen an Bord von Missy und lassen sie den Hafen verlassen. *Ich, Zeraviel und Zorg bestechen ohne Mittel die Mannschaft der Horned Lady und kapern das Schiff. *Kaum haben wir den Hafen verlassen wird ein Scrying Spruch auf uns angewendet und kurz darauf wechselt die Lady in die Schattenebene, ohne uns. *Nach kurzem Schwimmen wechseln wir mit einem Spruch von Marissa ebenfalls die Ebene und stehen in der Wüste. *Der Gesang einer Frauenstimme lockt uns zu einem Steingebäude. Der Eingang ist durch einen Vorhang verschlossen. Vor diesem Gebäude befinden sich Steinstatuen im epikäischen Stil. *In dem Gebäude treffen wir auf eine Adlige Medusa die auch gleich Zorg versteinert. Dannoch ist sie uns nicht böse gesinnt. *Sie erzählt uns von einem Schlangenstein, der uns hilft Zorg wieder von seinem Statuesein zu erlösen. Dies zieht eine längere Geschichte über die Entstehung der Medusen mit sich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Medusa hier gestrandet ist. Ihr Name lautet Amanera und sie ist Bardin. *Unsere Fragen nach dem letzten Weltuntergang in Bezug auf Tulrak und das Opfer des Bären konnte sie uns nicht beantworten. In Ermangelung einer bessern Beschäftigung haben wir sie in unsere Gruppe aufgenommen. Da wir aber das Meer auf dieser Ebene zu weit verfehlt hatten hat es sich für uns nicht gelohnt die Horned Lady weiter zu verfolgen. *Nachdem wir Zorg dann geshrinkt hatten kehren wir nach Velas Kemrat zurück und besorgen für Amanera einen Schleier. Zeraviel schickt seinen Raben um Missy ausfindig zu machen und sie mit Hilfe von Jan Jansen in den Hafen zurück zu bringen. *Wir hören uns um, ob jemand einen Schlangenstein hat oder zumindest weiß, wo sich einer befindet. Ein alter Mann verweist uns auf das Dorf seiner Geburt. Dort trägt der Dorfälteste so einen Stein an einer Kette um den Hals. *Wir porten anhand der Beschreibung in das Dorf. Lauter Sand und vertrocknete Leichen. Spuren von Goblins. Die Sonne geht das zweite Mal an diesem Tag unter (Wir sind weiter im Westen). *Nach etwas umschauen finden wir mehrere schwarze Berge. Dort gehen wir hin und finden Bukhas. Sie beteuern, dass sie den Dorfbewohnern nichts getan haben. Sie haben dort immer Handel getrieben. Da die Dorfbewohner aber mit Metallklingen getötet wurden, die in der Einstichhöhe mit der Größe von Bukhas übereinstimmen, bleiben wir misstrauisch. Sie bieten uns aber ihren Schlangenstein an, wenn wir ihnen nichts tun. *Wir tauschen letzten Endes einen Mondstein besetzten Kamm im Wert von ca. 300Gold gegen den Schlangenstein. *Wir kehren zum Eingang zurück bei dem Amanera auf uns wartet. *Wir sind auf Gegner getroffen. Acht davon sind klein gewesen. Einer, sicherlich der Anführer war größer. *Sieben unserer Widersacher wurden versteinert, der Anführer stirbt durch einen Finger of Death. Marissa kämpft weniger erfolgreich gegen den Übriggebliebenen. der Anführer der Gruppe hatte ebenfalls einen Schlangenstein. *Sechs von den sieben Versteinerten werden in Jans Kiste verstaut. Einen erlösen wir von der Versteinerung mit Hilfe des Schlangensteins. Wir befragen ihn: **Der Chef hat es ihnen gesagt **Sie sind wegen dem Portal hier **Den Stein wollte der Chef haben * Per Teleport gelangen wir zurück nach Velas Kemrat und holen Missy ab. Anschließend reisen wir zu besagtem Portal. Es ist ein Phosphoreszierender Bogen der von Shadowmastiffs verteidigt wird. Sechs an der Zahl. Zeraviel lässt aus seinem Raben ein Drache werden und greift an. Ich vernichte einen mit einem Disintegrate. Zorg schlägt wie immer einfach drauf. Eines der Tiere fängt an zu heulen. Diese Aktion hat wohl einen Effekt von dem aber wie es scheint keiner von uns beeinträchtigt wird. Jan aktiviert seine Homunkuli ( ich sollte endlich daran denken mir selbst einen zu erschaffen. Aber ich hab es irgend wie nicht eilig damit.) Der Mondrabendrache wird kolossal, attackiert einen Mastiff und erledigt ihn. Ich wähle mir drei Wiedersacher aus und zaubere einen Lightning Chain auf sie. Wieder heult eine Dogge, die Homunkuli greifen jetzt auch an. der Mondrabendrache tötet die Angreifer von Marissa und Jan. * Nach dem Kampf nehmen wir das Portal unter die Lupe. Es ist ein Portal zur Schattenebene welches nur bei Dunkelheit sichtbar ist. Es gibt ein Ritual um das Portal, welches ein Artefakt ist zu deaktivieren. Es scheint durch die Magie des Meisters der Onii entstanden zu sein. Jan hatte eine Trompete ausgepackt. Vermutlich wollte er das Portal auf diese Weise schließen. Das Ritual benötigt aber andere Bestandteile als den Lärm einer Trompete. Die Komponenten sind: Obsidianpulver, andere Schattenebenen Dinge, ein Opfer und ein obsidian Dolch. Jan packt seine Trompete darauf hin wieder ein. Danach wird Jan zum einkaufen geschickt. * Wir, das heißt ich, Zeraviel und Marissa treten durch das Tor in die Schattenebene. Wir finden uns in einer Stadt wieder. Sie ist bewohnt von Darkones. Und ein Stalker entdeckt uns. Ich glaube er lief weg? Zumindest haben wir Zeit uns mit der Stadt selbst zu beschäftigen. Sie ist alt, ca. 9000 Jahre aber weder von Medusen noch von Onii erbaut. Die Darkones selbst bauen auch nicht solche Städte. Es ist Metall, Glas und Ziegel zu sehen, manches erinnert an die Art der Kobolde. Es ist ebenfalls keine menschlicher Architektur, steuert später Zeraviel bei. Die Bauten sind gut aber der Zahn der Zeit hat auch an ihnen genagt. Derzeit findet sich in den Straßen sehr viel Müll. Wir sollten weiter gehen und ziehen es vor nicht erkannt zu werden. Somit nutze ich wieder die Maske der Lügen und gebe meinen Umhang weiter an Marissa. Jan, welcher vom Einkaufen zurück war, trug wie immer Bunt. ( Hilfreich....). Marissa gibt mir meinen Umhang zurück. Der Geflüchtete kommt mit Verstärkung zurück, aber es entsteht kein Kampf. Wir kommen mit den Darkones ins Gespräch. Allerdings lassen sie uns erst vier Stunden im Regen stehen. Dann erkennen wir, dass die Bestechlich sind und wir gegen Geschenke in eine Taverne geführt werden würden in der wir einen Handelspartner treffen könnten. Wir bringen die Geschenke und dürfen in die Taverne. * Die Taverne: Wir testen die Spezialität des Hauses, ein kleines Glas mit einer rauchenden, klaren Flüssigkeit. Ich genehmige mir den olympischen Wein aus dem letzten Jahr. Dann werden wir zu dem Händler gebracht. Alles Ess- und Trinkbare nehmen wir mit. Uns erwartet ein schummriger Raum. Die Person ist nicht richtig zu erkennen und flüstert. Alle fangen irgend wann an zu Flüstern. Irgendwann wird ersichtlich dass sie eine Frau ist. Sie heißt Nerandala. Das Opfer stellt eine Seele dar. Dafür benötigt sie eine Woche, alles Andere können wir am nächsten Tag schon haben. Sie gibt uns eine Braclet of Friends von dem wir eine Kugel auf sie verbinden. Wir sollen sie in einer Woche rufen. Ab hier sind es immer noch eineinhalb Monate bis zum Weltuntergang. * Wir kehren zum Tor zurück. Dort werden wir überfallen. Als dann Jan und Marissa fallen entscheidet sich Zeraviel die zeit zurück zu drehen. Zeraviel erwähnt die Schatten und unsere Erinnerung kehrt zurück. Dieses Mal besiegen wir die Schatten und passieren das Portal. * Zurück in der Wüste fühlen wir uns gestärkt und Erfahrener als zuvor. * Sieben Tage später. Laut meinem Aufschrieb der 8. Feuermond '1092 AZ. '(Sind wir in die Vergangenheit gereist? Wir sollten wohl nicht zu viel mit der Zeit experimentieren. Sie scheint es übel zu nehmen.) ' '''Der Tag wird heiß. 50 Grad in der Sonne. Marissa ist Feuerresistent und Zeraviel rettet sich mit einem Zauber. Wir sind immer noch in der Wüste, wir haben das Tor bewacht. Abends als es kühler wird rufen wir die Händlerin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Sukkubus ist. Sie hat das Opfer dabei. Es handelt sich um eine Phiole welche blau leuchtet. die Bezahlung waren Informationen über Thulrak und den Weltuntergang. * Nerandala wirkt einen Zauber auf Marissa, ich kann aber keinen Effekt erkennen. Leider finde ich in meinem Gedächtnis nicht einmal Hinweise darauf was es für ein Zauber gewesen sein könnte. Schien aber nichts gefährliches zu sein. Weiter also zum Ritual um das Tor zu schließen. * Das Ritual mache ich. Ich habe einen guten Tag und muss feststellen, dass mein Ritual so perfekt war, dass von dem Portal noch nicht einmal eine Spur zurück bleibt. Besser noch ich könnte überall wieder so ein Portal erstellen und ich erlange erste Einblicke in epische Magie. Ich kann ganze Stränge davon zurück verfolgen. Der Magier im Schatten wird ebenfalls aufmerksam und er teilt mir mit, dass er auf den nächsten Kontakt mit mir wartet. Ich verfolge mehrere der Stränge zurück. Ich hätte am liebsten alles auf das genaueste untersucht, aber ich werde von den Anderen aus meiner Konzentration gerissen. Sie wollen weiter. Wir haben noch ein anderes Ziel. ''September 2017, Anwesende: Markus, Oliver, Jochen, Stefanie, kurzzeitig Rasmus?Kategorie:Chronik